This kind of conveying apparatus is such that the carriage main body capable of traveling on the floor board is supported by the conveying traveling body traveling below the floor board, via at least a front and a rear column portion vertically penetrating a slit formed in the floor board, and the conveying traveling body is composed of a plurality of trolleys in the traveling direction and a load bar coupling these trolleys together, as described in Patent Document 1 (Japanese unexamined patent application publication No. 2001-253341). In the conveying apparatus of such configuration, foreign matter is likely to drop from on the floor board to the traveling route of the conveying traveling body under the floor through the slit formed in the floor board. To solve this problem, a strip cover plate for covering the load bar below the slit arranged over the load bar has been considered, as described in Patent Document 1.